


Cecilos One shots

by MartyrInsomnia (orphan_account)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempt at Humor, Carlos and Cecil are Dorks, Carlos is Human, Carlos is a Good Boyfriend, Cecil Headcanons, M/M, POV Carlos (Welcome to Night Vale), Protective Cecil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MartyrInsomnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecilos one shots that have no consecutive story line updated whenever</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Stars In Your Eyes

It was a seemly normal night in Nightvale except the air conditioner had broke, leaving both Cecil and Carlos in the sweltering heat.  
Carlos tossed in turned in bed sweat running down his face when he noticed a sudden absence of a certain radio host.  
The scientist flipped on the light nailed to the nightstand and threw on his lab coat to look for his lover. It was unlike Cecil to up and leave like that, Carlos had lived with Cecil for, well a long time and he didn't sleep walk. By the time he reached the living room he could feel the draft of the open front door, he could see the back of Cecil's head from the screen door. Carlos grabbed two non caffeinated soft drinks and settled himself down next to his boyfriend.

 

“Couldn't sleep?” The dark skinned scientist asked handing the other a drink. “No, not at all.” Cecil replied dryly not opening the drink but looking up at the sky, mostly void partially stars.  
“Cec you can tell me.” Carlos said empathically leaning on his boyfriend's shoulder. Cecil sighed taking a drink then slouching.  
“I don't remember anything clearly before I joined Night Vale Community Radio. A couple years ago I found these cassettes, but I don't remember any of it happening.” The radio host grimaced sadly. 

“Cecil, i'm sure it'll come to you eventually, even if you don't remember that doesn't make you less /you/. The man reassured his partner patting his shoulder then kissing his cheek. “What about you?” The other questioned “what about me?” Carlos asked “You don't remember how you got to Nightvale or how long you've been here..” Cecil stated his voice trailing off  
“Then perhaps, we'll discover the truth together” the man smiled at his partner both looking up at the desert sky.


	2. Kitty Cause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos learns to tolerate Cecil & Khoshekh

Cecil scowled at the sight of Khoshekh his buddy, his pal wounded. Strex Corp was going to get a piece of his mind but first, he was going to talk to his boyfriend. “Hey Carlos.” The radio host greeted from his phone  
“Hi babe, is something wrong?” Carlos asked sensing the tone in Cecil's voice. 

“Well, remember I told you about khoshekh? Well, he's in recovery and I think he should stay with us at the apartment.” Cecil said frankly “Cecil you know how I feel about cats” Carlos replied in a slightly annoyed tone. “I know but, I can't just leave him there with..”  
Cecil looked his current vicinity for any hidden cameras or microphones.  
“With, Strex Corp at the radio station they did this to him. Please Carlos.” The man begged petting his wounded pal being carful to avoid his venom sacks.

 

Carlos sighed “We'll keep the cat..” Cecil squealed with delight. “Neat! I'll drop him off with you!” The man sang in glee “wait, what?” He hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No I'm not going to write a sequel to this I tried. I'm going to post for IFD but it'll be late. I'm Star Wars trash and I'm still working on requests


End file.
